Confessions: eine schwere Entscheidung
by Jalaila
Summary: Clark trifft eine wichtige Entscheidung – er will Lois nicht mehr als Superman gegenübertreten... Eine L&C Revelations Story.


**Confessions – eine schwere Entscheidung**

Er wusste nicht genau, weshalb er hergekommen war. Vielleicht war es Lois Blick gewesen, als Mayson ihren Tanz unterbrochen hatte. Vielleicht war es das Gefühl der Ablehnung gewesen, welches Mayson ihm den ganzen Tag vermittelt hatte. Sie schien Superman zu verachten. Und obwohl sie Clark mochte, war auch das nicht genug. Jetzt hier mit Lois zu tanzen gab ihm für einen Augenblick das Gefühl zurück, das die Dinge wieder einfacher wurden. Er seufzte kurz.

„Was ist?" Lois hatte ihre Wange noch immer an seine Schulter gelehnt. Superman ließ sie sanft zu Boden gleiten und löste sich langsam von ihr.

„Lois, die Dinge stehen in letzter Zeit ein wenig kompliziert…"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Okay...?" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Loiskonnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Superman tatsächlich irgendwelche Probleme haben könnte. Wieder einmal wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, dass sie eigentlich nur sehr wenig über ihn wusste.

„Weißt du noch, was du mir damals gesagt hast – vor deiner… ähm… geplanten Hochzeit?"

Lois blickte ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an und begriff dann.

„Oh, das."

Superman glaubte zu sehen, dass sie ein wenig errötete, aber sie wandte sich von ihm ab bevor er es genauer erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lois, ich möchte dir etwas erklären..."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ein gequältes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Weißt du, was ich da gesagt habe... eigentlich habe ich das nicht direkt _so_ gemeint... Es gibt viele Arten von Liebe, richtig? Und ich..."

Superman schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Nein. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen oder es mir zu erklären. Ich hätte dich nicht so stehen lassen dürfen, aber es war soviel passiert und ich musste mir erst darüber klar werden, was ich wollte."

„Superman, wie...?" Lois verstand nicht, was er meinte. Tausend Fragend formten sich plötzlich in ihrem Kopf. Was machte er eigentlich, wenn er nicht die Welt – oder sie – rettete? Er wirkte auf einmal so verletzlich, so... menschlich.

„Lois, ich habe heute Abend einen Entschluss gefasst, aber ich möchte dich nicht wieder so stehen lassen, wie damals. Du sagtest, du würdest mich auch lieben, wenn ich nur ein ganz normaler Mensch wäre. Nun, was du nicht über mich weißt ist, dass ich ein ganz normaler Mensch bin. Ich lebe dort draußen." Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste zum Fenster, über die Stadt, während sich in Lois Blick eine Mischung aus Angst und Ungläubigkeit abzeichnete. „Und wenn ich mein ganz normales Leben lebe, dann trage ich dieses Kostüm nicht. Dann bin ich kein Superheld."

Sie hatte inzwischen ihre Arme um sich geschlungen, als fröstele sie. Superman trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Warte... Verstehe ich das gerade richtig? Du lebst als ganz normaler Mensch auf dieser Welt? Du fliegst nicht den ganzen Tag über Metropolis um uns zu beschützen?"

Jetzt musste er lächeln. „Nein."

„Aber... aber... was machst du dann?"

Lois hatte ein Gefühl, als ob sich die Realität verschieben würde. Wieso hatte sie das nie in Erwägung gezogen? In ihrer Illusion war Superman stets nur der Held in Blau-Rot gewesen, der sich selbstlos in die Gefahr stürzt. Und jetzt erfuhr sie, dass er ein Leben hatte... neben seinen Heldentaten... neben ihr. Ihre Augen brannten und wurden feucht.

„Na ja..." Er seufzte. „Ich lebe mein Leben. Ich gehe zur Arbeit, ich esse und schlafe wie jeder andere auch. Und zwischendurch versuche ich, den Menschen Gutes zu geben."

Lois nickte und blinzelte eine Träne weg.

Superman biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen.

„Hast du..." Sie flüsterte fast. „Hast du eine Freundin?"

„Was?" Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ich meine, wenn du dort draußen lebst, jeden Tag, dann hast du vielleicht eine Freundin. Und Freunde überhaupt. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob du nicht manchmal einsam bist."

Superman überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und strich ihr zögernd eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, manchmal fühle ich mich wirklich einsam. Aber ich habe Freunde – gute Freunde. Und wenn ich mich abends besonders einsam gefühlt habe oder einfach den anstrengenden Tag vergessen wollte, dann..." Er lächelte. „Dann bin ich oft hergeflogen."

Lois presste ihre Lippen zusammen. War sie gerade dabei, ihn zu verlieren? Das hier war nicht fair.

„Und wieso kann ich nicht Teil deines normalen Lebens sein? Ich meine, ich könnte dich kennen lernen, so wie du bist, und..." Sie klang verzweifelt. „Du könntest mich besser kennen lernen. Und vielleicht..."

Superman nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Er wollte es nicht hören. Was _vielleicht_? Vielleicht würden sie sich im realen Leben verlieben? So würde das nicht funktionieren. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, bevor er herkam und er musste das jetzt beenden.

Langsam, zögernd löste er sich von ihr und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Sie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und er spürte ihre Hände verkrampft auf seinen Oberarmen.

„Lois, ich habe dich bereits kennen gelernt. Ich beobachte dich. Du siehst mich nie, aber ich bin da."

Der Druck auf seinen Armen wurde größer. Sie sah ihn an, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, die eigenen mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Du wirst gehen, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte.

Lois schluckte hart.

„Lois..." Zart strich er ihr über die Wange. „Du solltest auf dein Herz hören. Einer Fantasie nachzujagen wird dich nicht glücklich machen. Such dir jemanden, der jeden Tag für dich da sein kann, und nicht nur dann wenn du in Lebensgefahr schwebst."

Lois wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Doch es tat so verdammt weh.

„Aber du kannst Metropolis doch nicht verlassen...", flüsterte sie.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das werde ich auch nicht. Ich bin hier zu Hause. Auch wenn ich nicht jeden retten kann und mich das manchmal fast wahnsinnig macht – ich fühle mich hier wohl. Aber ich werde dich nicht mehr besuchen kommen. Es ist zu kompliziert. Ich möchte nicht für das geliebt werden, was ich tue, sondern dafür, wer ich bin."

Lois versuche zu verstehen, was er damit meinte. Sie wusste, dass seine Entscheidung endgültig war. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und eine Welle von Gefühlen drohte sie zu überrollen.

Sie holte tief Luft und nickte dann.

„Okay."

Superman sah sie fragend an.

Sie schniefte kurz. „Wenn du meinst, dass es besser ist."

Er spürte sofort, dass sie nicht daran glaubte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch schwächer, noch durchschaubarer fühlte. Also trat er einen Schritt zurück. Die Hand noch immer an ihrer Wange beugte er sich zu ihr vor und streifte ein letztes Mal ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sie schmeckten salzig. Und dann war er verschwunden. Zurück blieben nur die wehenden Gardinen und eine verzweifelte, aufgelöste Lois.

-----------------------

Als Lois am nächsten Morgen die Redaktion betrat, war bereits Hochbetrieb. Jimmy fegte mit einem Stapel Akten an ihr vorbei und murmelte halblaut vor sich hin. Lois bahnte sich müde einen Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken. Clark war offenbar noch nicht da. Sie hatten gestern ihre Story abgeschlossen und es lag noch nichts Neues an. Lois fuhr ihren Computer hoch. In ihrer Ablage waren weder Pressemitteilungen noch neue Ansätze, also musste sie wohl auf Clark warten.

Doch der kam nicht.

Lois überarbeitete bis zur Mittagspause eine Kolumne, die sie schon lange hatte veröffentlichen wollen. Als sie damit fertig und Clark immer noch nicht da war, seufzte sie kurz und machte sich auf den Weg in Perrys Büro.

„Klopf klopf." Sie blieb mit einem fragenden Blick im Türrahmen stehen. Perry sah von seinen Unterlagen auf.

„Hallo Lois. Was haben Sie?"

„Wissen Sie, wo Clark ist? Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen." Sie lächelte und versuchte, ihre Worte nicht zu verzweifelt klingen zu lassen. Irgendwie sehnte sie sich nach Clarks Gegenwart.

Perry nickte. „Er hat heute Morgen angerufen und sich den Tag frei genommen."

„Oh." Sie zog einen leichten Schmollmund. „Hat er gesagt, wieso er nicht kommt?"

„Nein." Perry hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Na dann", meinte Lois nur und überließ Perry wieder seinen Papieren.

Sie hatte gehofft, Clark heute zu sehen. Nachdem sie letzte Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte und ihre Gedanken sich immer wieder im Kreis drehten, wünschte sie sich jemanden zum Reden. Sie war durcheinander. So viele neue Dinge waren auf sie eingestürzt und Clark war immer gut darin gewesen, ihrem Chaos eine Ordnung zu geben. Superman war gar kein Superman. Er lebte ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben. Vielleicht war sie ihm schon einmal auf der Straße begegnet und hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt. Wie sehr musste ihre Bemerkung von damals ihn verletzt haben. Unter diesen Umständen hatte er ihr ja gar nicht glauben können, dass sie ihn auch dann lieben würde... Aber wieso zeigte er sich ihr nicht einfach? Er könnte sie in der Redaktion besuchen oder sich auf einem anderen Weg in ihr Leben schleichen, um zu sehen, ob sie ihn nicht doch lieben konnte. Aber noch etwas anderes beschäftigte sie seit seinem Geständnis: Er war gar nicht so unverletzbar, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte. Er hatte Schwächen und Gefühle. Wie schwer musste es doch sein, an einem Tag nach Hause zu kommen, an dem er jemanden nicht hatte retten können, weil er nicht überall zu gleich sein konnte? Und dieses Versteckspiel... Ob seine Freunde wussten, wer er wirklich war? Wohl eher nicht...

Superman würde jeden in Gefahr bringen, der seine wahre Identität kannte. Freunde zu haben war ein Schwachpunkt, an dem man ihn angreifen konnte. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass er jeden Tag in einem Geflecht aus Lügen und Ausreden lebte. Superman tauchte zu jeder beliebigen Tageszeit auf. Das musste er doch irgendwie rechtfertigen, wenn er plötzlich jemanden in Not sah und für einen Moment sein wahres Ich von der Bildfläche verschwinden ließ.

Lois setzte sich ruckartig in ihrem Stuhl auf. Oh Gott.

Nein.

Sie starrte einen Moment auf die blanke Tischplatte vor sich und stieß dann die Luft aus, ohne zu registrieren, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. Das konnte nicht sein! Aber es fügte sich alles so logisch zusammen.

Er _war_ bereits in ihr Leben getreten und hatte sie kennen gelernt. Und sie hatte ihn tatsächlich abgewiesen, als er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Kein Wunder, dass Superman an jenem Abend meinte, _unter diesen Umständen_ gebe es keine Hoffnung. Und er hatte sich so viele billige Ausreden einfallen lassen, um sein plötzliches Verschwinden zu entschuldigen. Hatte sie Clark und Superman je zusammen gesehen? Verdammt, wieso hatte sie all diese Zufälle nie bemerkt?

Wie in Zeitlupe erhob sich Lois aus ihrem Stuhl. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte man sie betäubt. Das konnte doch aber nicht wahr sein. Wie Puzzleteile fügten sich ihre Erinnerungen an die Begegnungen mit Superman plötzlich nahtlos an die von Clark. Seine dummen Erklärungen dafür, dass er gerade wieder aus einer brenzligen Situation entkommen war. Seine Versuche, hin und wieder Supermans Handlungen zu rechtfertigen und ihn in Schutz zu nehmen... und vor allem seine Eifersucht, wenn sie von ihm schwärmte. Lois fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das hier war groß. Die Reporterin in ihr schrie danach, sich sofort an den Computer zu setzen und dem Pulitzerpreis entgegen zu tippen. Doch der Gedanke wurde sofort von ihren anderen Gefühlen überschwemmt. Wut und Erlösung mischten sich mit Angst und Hoffnung wie in einem Farbeimer. Clark hatte sie angelogen. Immer wieder. Aber hatte er es nicht deshalb getan, weil er ihr sein wahres Ich zeigen wollte – Clark. _Ich möchte nicht für das geliebt werden, was ich tue, sondern dafür, wer ich bin. _Nur deshalb hatte er ihr die Wahrheit verschwiegen. Aber wenn sie jetzt zu ihm ging und ihm sagte, sie würde ihn lieben – konnte er ihr dann glauben, jetzt, wo sie es wusste? Und liebte sie ihn überhaupt, jetzt wo sie es wusste? Lois war sich nicht sicher.

Sie hatte Superman geliebt, auf eine Art, wie man als Teenager den berühmten Rockstar liebt. Sie hatte ihn angehimmelt und angebetet, während sie Clark immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben hatte, sie wären nur gute Freunde. Wie sehr musste ihn das verletzt haben. Aber sie hatte ihm doch sagen wollen, wie viel er ihr bedeutete – wenn er sein Liebesgeständnis nicht zurückgezogen hätte. Was er offenbar nur getan hatte, um sie nicht als Freundin zu verlieren, stellte Lois fest. Oder nicht? Vielleicht hatte er wirklich ein Auge auf Mayson Drake geworfen, die ihn immerhin als Clark attraktiv fand. Jedoch schien sie Superman zu hassen. Wie konnte Clark jemanden anziehend finden, der Superman hasste? Und er hatte sie gestern geküsst...

Lois fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Es hatte sich so verzweifelt angefühlt. So endgültig. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie aufgab. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug fasste Lois den Entschluss, zu ihm zu gehen. Hier zu stehen und sich von den wirren Gedanken wahnsinnig machen zu lassen, würde ihr nicht weiterhelfen.

Es war bereits nach zehn, als Clark das Buch beiseite legte und sich entschied, schlafen zu gehen. Er hatte es bereits dreimal durchgelesen, in normalem Tempo, um sich selbst nicht auch noch dadurch an seine Kräfte und die damit zusammenhängende verfahrene Situation zu erinnern. Gestern Abend war er sich so sicher gewesen, das Richtige zu tun, indem er als Superman aus Lois' Leben verschwand. Doch heute Morgen hatten sich Zweifel zwischen seine Gedanken geschlichen. Er hätte ihr die Wahrheit sagen können. Vielleicht hätte er sie dann verloren – vielleicht hätte sie ihn dann aber verstanden und würde endlich sehen, wer er wirklich war. Nicht nur einen Teil von ihm.

Clark seufzte. Nein. es war besser so. Morgen würde er wieder in die Redaktion gehen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er Lois gegenübertreten sollte, aber auch das würde sich irgendwie regeln...

-----------------------

Das Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Lois stand vor der Tür. Sie trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und... hatte geweint? Mit wenigen Schritten war Clark an der Tür und öffnete sie.

„Hallo", meinte er leise.

„Hallo." Sie lächelte kurz und sah ihn dann an, die Augen gerötet und die Schultern herabhängend. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Clark nickte nur und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah erbärmlich aus. Er hatte sie nicht so verletzen wollen. Nie. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, standen sie sich einfach gegenüber. Lois sah ihn an und all die Gedanken der letzten Stunden kamen wieder hoch.

„Ist... alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen. Was sollte er tun?

Lois lachte bitter auf. „Nein. Aber da solltest du wissen."

Er verstand nicht, doch Lois gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, nachzufragen.

„Clark, bitte hör einfach zu, okay?"

Er nickte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich schon heute Mittag herkommen, aber da war ich noch zu aufgewühlt und wusste nicht, was ich dir überhaupt sagen wollte. Also bin ich einfach durch die Stadt gelaufen und habe mir die Worte überlegt, die meine Gefühle am besten treffen würde. Es gibt sie nicht. Trotzdem will ich es versuchen."

Sie sah zu Boden, holte tief Luft und blickte ihn dann an.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nie so verletzen dürfen und obwohl ich wütend bin, dass du mich belogen hast, kann ich es verstehen. Ich bin so blind gewesen und habe einer idiotischen Fantasie nachgejagt, dass ich vergessen habe, mein wirkliches Leben zu leben. Gestern Nacht habe ich gedacht, meine Welt würde zusammenbrechen. Aber du hattest völlig Recht: Einer Fantasie nachzujagen wird mich nicht glücklich machen. Und ich habe längst jemanden gefunden, der jeden Tag für mich da sein kann, und nicht nur dann wenn ich in Lebensgefahr schwebe. Ich brauche dich."

Clark brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, was sie ihm gerade zu verstehen gab. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder.

„Clark?"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, noch immer verwirrt. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Wie sollte er es ihr erklären?

Lois sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als er noch immer nichts sagte, nickte sie und blickte zu Boden.

„Okay. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, herzukommen. Ich dachte nur..."

„Lois, ich liebe dich."

„Was?"

Clark räusperte sich. Sein Mund fühlte sich so trocken an. Wo waren seine Superkräfte, wenn er sie wirklich brauchte?

„Lois, ich... Ich wollte es dir sagen. Irgendwann. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du dir weiterhin Hoffnungen machst, Superman besser kennen zu lernen. Er ist nur eine Rolle, eine Art Beschützer und mein Gewissen. Er ist das, was ich tue. Ich liebe dich, und ich liebe dich als Clark. Wie hätte ich dir sagen können, wer Superman wirklich ist, ohne zu riskieren, dich als Freundin zu verlieren?"

Lois nickte, wie benommen. Er leugnete es nicht. Er stritt es nicht ab, er schickte sie nicht nach Hause und... er liebte sie.

„Verdammt Clark!", murmelte sie, zog ihn zu sich und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine. Clark war zunächst überrascht, erwiderte dann den Kuss und legte seine Arme um sie. Diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war es kein verzweifelter Kuss, kein Abschied. Er wusste noch nicht, was es war, doch es fühlte sich gut an.

Als Lois sich von ihm löste, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

„Ich weiß."

„Und ich wollte dich nicht belügen."

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß."

Seufzend wich er ein Stück von ihr zurück. „Es ist nicht immer einfach, ich zu sein."

Lois nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich es nicht viel eher bemerkt habe. Indirekt hast du mir gestern Nacht die Wahrheit gesagt – ich habe vorher nie darüber nachgedacht, wie dein Leben aussehen könnte."

Jetzt musste Clark lächeln. „Weißt du, früher habe ich meine Kräfte immer verstecken müssen. Das Kostüm gibt mir die Chance, sie ganz offen zu nutzen, ohne dabei zuviel preiszugeben. Und ich gebe es zu, durch Superman konnte ich dir näher kommen, ohne dass du mich zurückgewiesen hast."

„Clark, das..." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich nicht verloren habe."

Clark zog sie in eine Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Werden wir das hinbekommen?"

Sie reagierte nicht gleich, schien zu überlegen.

„Ja. Das werden wir. Immerhin brauchst du jetzt keine Ausreden mehr zu erfinden, wenn du mal wieder wegrennst."

Clark lachte kurz auf. „Und du brauchst nicht mehr nach Superman zu rufen, wenn ich direkt neben dir stehe."

Für eine Weile lag eine angenehme Stille im Raum und sie genossen die Wärme des anderen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Lois' Gesicht. „Aber weißt du, was ich dir nie verzeihen werde?"

Clark zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Was?"

„Dass ich wegen dir diesen Pulitzerpreis nicht bekomme."

**Ende **


End file.
